Identidades secretas
by I'm-Mysterion
Summary: La guerra civil ha terminado y como en toda guerra la muerte logro hacerse presente desintegrando al grupo. Los años pasan, Coon siente culpable, Mysterion esta desaparecido y Craig intenta rehacer su vida aún si eso si eso significa renunciar a ser un héroe y superar la partida de su ser más amado. Sin embargo todo secreto logra salir a la luz tarde o temprano. Creek/Yaoi/Slash


Esta historia nació a partir de una mezcla extraña entre Civil War de Marvel Comic's, The fractured but whole y la canción: It's over, Isn't it?

Estaba pensado como un One-shot pero creo que en realidad sera un fanfic de varios capitulos pero no creo que sea muy largo.

Como siempre cualquier critica es bienvenida y agradezco de corazón sus reviews.

Sin más espero que les guste.

* * *

 _\- No voy a ser parte de esto Craig…_

 _\- ¡¿Estas escuchándote?! ¡Por dios Tweek, creo que ni si quiera sabes lo que estás diciendo!_

 _\- Se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo y te lo diré solo una vez más: Yo no voy a firmar esa maldita cosa porque no pienso ser parte de algo como eso._

 _\- ¿Entonces qué harás? ¿Realmente estas dispuesto a ser un criminal?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Sabes, creo que ni si quiera estás haciendo esto por ti, creo que más bien lo estás haciendo por ese hijo de puta de Mysterion._

 _\- ¡Oh Jesucristo, Craig! ¡Es mi amigo, lo conozco desde hace años!_

 _\- Pues lo preferiste a él antes que a tu novio… eso me dice mucho._

 _\- ¿Sabes qué?… ¡a la mierda! Piensa lo que quieras, ya me cansé de que ni si quiera me dejas explicarte mis motivos._

 _\- ¡Porque no los tienes, carajo! ¿Cómo quieres explicarme que estas del lado de esos pendejos que no quieren obedecer la ley, cuando se supone que eres un heroe?_

 _\- ¡PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE A TU FAMILIA O A LA DE LOS DEMAS LES PASE LO MISMO QUE A LA MIA!_

 _\- …_

 _\- Yo… yo, ya no tengo a nadie más que a ustedes, todos son ahora mi familia y no quisiera que a Ruby o a tus padres les sucediera lo mismo que a los míos, no soportaría cargar con esa culpa…_

 _\- Tweek, yo…_

\- Lo siento.

Dijo a la foto que sostenía frente a él, en ella se mostraba a un chico rubio, lucia feliz, parecía estar riendo mientras sostenía entre sus manos a un pequeño cuyo. Los extrañaba demasiado, a ambos.

Sostuvo la foto un par de minutos más hasta que un suspiro salió de sus labios, y con sumo cuidado regreso el portarretratos al buro que tenía a un costado de su cama. Había prometido dejar de hacer aquello, eso que desde hace un tiempo parecía haberse convertido en parte de su rutina, sabía bien que ya era muy tarde para seguirse disculpando, pero siempre tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

\- ¿Craig?... - llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ruby? -respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama.

\- El desayuno está listo, te espero en la mesa.

\- Gracias, ya voy.

Rápidamente se cambió de ropa y salió con rumbo al comedor con la intención de no hacer esperar demasiado a su hermana, cuando llego Ruby ya se encontraba sentada y sobre la mesa había un par de platos servidos con unos deliciosos hotcakes sobre ellos, iguales a los que su madre les solía preparar de niños. Craig al notar ese detalle volteo a ver a su hermana con una sonrisa.

-No estaba segura de que cocinar, pero mamá siempre solía decir que los hotcakes jamás podían fallar.

Él solo asintió con una leve sonrisa que reflejaba nostalgia, y se sentó a desayunar junto a la chica que se había convertido en su salvación. Hace un par de años atrás Craig se había independizado por completo de sus padres, viviendo por su cuenta, sólo, estuvo así por un buen tiempo hasta que él mismo le propusiera a Tweek vivir junto a él, este acepto encantado, había sido el mejor año en la vida de Craig.

Hasta que la tragedia llego.

-Oye Ruby…-llamo el pelinegro.

\- Hm?

-Me preguntaba si… bueno, me preguntaba si por la tarde quería salir a comer a algún lado o ir al cine.

La chica sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano, hace tiempo que había estado visitando a Craig tratando de animarlo tras enterarse de la terrible noticia del fallecimiento de su pareja, las primeras veces tuvo que lidiar con un huraño Craig que se la pasaba todo el día acostado en su cama sin comer nada, así que había decidido ir por cuenta propia ir diariamente a prepararle de comer y obligarle, por lo menos, a salir de su cama y distraerle con algo, es por ello que estaba tan sorprendida de la iniciativa que mostraba.

-¿E-Estas hablando enserio? Quiero decir, ¡Por supuesto!, no, espera… ¡AH! - La chica se golpeaba la frente con furia.

-Claro que… si no quieres no hay problema-decía tras el extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja mientras daba otro bocado a su desayuno algo avergonzado.

-No, no, no, no es eso… es que había olvidado decirte que hoy quede con salir con una amiga, ¡Pero puedo cancelar y quedar otro día con ella!

-No, no te preocupes, nosotros podemos salir mañana, no quisiera que cancelaras por mi culpa

-Pero igual puedo quedar otro día con ella, no hay ningún problema-decía Ruby con insistencia.

El chico solo sonrió de lado, sabía que difícilmente convencería a Ruby, ya que seguramente ahora se quedara con la preocupación de haber rechazado la iniciativa de su "deprimido" hermano, aunque tampoco él se quedaría en paz sabiendo que la chica le cancelaria a alguien más por su culpa, así que le propuso algo.

-Mira, que te parece si mejor entonces la invitas a comer aquí y entre los dos le preparamos algo.

La chica se quede aún más sorprendida que antes pues muy difícilmente su hermano dejaba entrar a alguien a su casa, y más si estos eran desconocidos, aunque si bien este no era el caso, su hermano no lo sabía, la chica estaba por decirle que no había problema en verla en otra ocasión, sin embargo, recordó algo que le hizo venir una idea a la cabeza.

\- ¡De acuerdo! Me parece perfecto, creo que es una gran idea, le llamare a ahora mismo- y sin decir más salió corriendo a la entrada. Craig solo sonrió divertido.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la pequeña vivienda la pelirroja ya se encontraba marcando el número mostrándose bastante emocionada, no tardaron mucho en contestarle al otro lado de la línea.

¿Hola? Se escuchó la voz de una chica del otro lado.

\- Hola, Karen. Lamento llamarte tan temprano, pero… ¿recuerdas la comida que teníamos planeada para hoy?

Si, claro, ¿por?

-Bueno, los planes cambiaron un poco.

¿Paso algo? ¿Ya no podrás ir?

-No, no es nada de eso, es solo que cambiaremos el lugar. Te veo a las 5 en casa de mi hermano, en un momento te envió la dirección por mensaje.

Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Se-Sera en casa de Craig? Pregunto la chica nerviosa. Ruby únicamente soltó una sonrisa divertida. Karen y ella habían sido amigas desde la primaria y en aquella época ambas estaban enamoradas del hermano de la otra, por su parte los hermanos de ambas chicas tenían una gran amistad que se quedara atrás una vez entraran a la secundaria. Pero ellas no, ellas seguirían en contacto aún con el paso de los años, sin embargo, en todos esos años ninguna de las dos había tenido la oportunidad de ver a los demás miembros de sus familias.

-Sí, tranquila mujer, no muerde… por cierto, a todo esto, quería pedirte un favor.

¿Qué favor?

\- Yo quería saber si podrías traer a Kenny contigo- la chica del otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio- bueno, si no puedes no hay problema, no es por capricho mío o algo así- decía con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas- en realidad es por Craig.

Esta bien, yo… lo llamare y te veo allá

\- Muchas gracias Karen, te veo por la tarde.

A ti y a tu hermano por la invitación, nos vemos

Una vez Ruby colgó el teléfono regreso apresurada al comedor donde su hermano parecía esperarla con otra ronda de panques.

\- Corre o se te enfriara.

La chica sumamente feliz por el nuevo comportamiento de su hermano corrió a sentarse nuevamente para continuar su desayuno mientras charlaba amenamente junto a él. Al terminar lavaron lo utilizado para luego salir a comprar los ingredientes que utilizarían para la comida que prepararían para sus visitas.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién es tu amiga que vendrá? -pregunto Craig mientras conducía de regreso a su hogar. La pelirroja giro a mirarlo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba uno de sus dedos medios hacia él.

-Es una sorpresa idiota, no la arruines – El chico lucia algo confundido ante la palabra "sorpresa", así que únicamente le devolvió la seña sin preguntar más.

Una vez llegaron a casa, ambos comenzaron con los preparativos. Para ello Ruby decidió poner algo de música, ambos lucían bastante divertidos, en ocasiones la pelirroja solía decir algo divertido o jugar con la comida regándola por el lugar, sin embargo, el pelinegro no parecía molesto, al contrario, terminaba por entrar en los juegos de la menor o reír a carcajadas ya sea por sus acciones o palabras, el corazón de la chica parecía entrujarse, hace tanto tiempo que no veía reír a su hermano de esa manera, estaban tan entretenidos que no se percataron de la hora hasta que el timbre sonó.

\- Oh, dios mío… es ella, ¡ya voy!

Ambos rápidamente comenzaron a recoger el desastre que habían formado en la cocina, mientras al mismo tiempo trataban de sacudir los restos que tenían sobre la ropa.

-Ve a abrir, mientras yo pondré la comida que logro salvarse sobre los platos.

La chica obedeció de inmediato y rápidamente se diario a la entrada bastante emocionada de recibir a los invitados, pero al abrir se llevó una gran sorpresa.

\- Bienveni-… ¿Karen, e-estas bien? - al abrir espero ver a dos personas sobre la entrada, pero únicamente se encontró con una chica de cabellos castaños con los ojos llorosos.

\- S-Sí… es solo que yo-

\- ¿Qué pasa Ruby, por qué no la invitas a pasar? - de pronto el pelinegro tan bien se hizo presente en el lugar un poco molesto de la tardanza de su hermana, pero su gesto fue remplazado por uno de sorpresa al notar de quien se trataba la misteriosa visita.

\- ¿Karen? ¿Karen Mccormick?... espera, ¿te encuentras bien?

De pronto la chica soltó en llanto, preocupando aún más a los dos hermanos.

-Es… Es Kenny.

\- ¿Kenny? -pregunto Craig más para sí mismo que para la otra chica, hace tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre.

-Lo siento, Ruby.


End file.
